kickin it new love
by kimcrawford1
Summary: kim crawford and her older brother joey are new to Seaford high, what happens when kim meets badboy Jack Brewer. bad summary, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Kickin it new love story

Chapter 1

Kims pov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Stupid alarm clock. I grabbed it and threw it into the wall, oh no I'm going to get so told off, and it's the fifth one I broke this month. You can tell I'm not a morning person.

I soon realized I'm going to a new school. I HATE being the new kid it's so lonely and awkward, but at least I will not be the only new student because my older brother Joey is also coming to the same school I'm going to.

I eventually got my lazy butt off my bed and made my way to the bathroom to get a shower, etc. when I opened my door I noticed Joey in the same situation as me, you see this is the similarities between me and him, we both hate waking up early and we both do karate.

I then took his sleepiness as an advantage to get in the bathroom first. Yep we fight over the bathroom but we also have food fights and TV fights. I then tackled him to the ground and ran into the bathroom.

I got my hello kitty towel out from the towel cabinet and placed it on the bath mat. I then hopped in to the nice hot steamy shower hydrates and sanitize my skin and hair. I then realized my brother needs to go in the bathroom, otherwise I will be late to school cause he's my ride and I do not want to be late for school on my first day cause last time it was embarrassing, let's not go down that road.

I brushed my teeth; blow dried my hair and then straightened it. I applied a little amount of make-up and made sure my towel was secure. I then exited the bathroom, gave my brother a kiss on the cheek and whispered "the bathrooms all yours."

I entered my room and put on a **Sheer Polka Dot Shirt with black shorts and black pumps. I then went to my jewellery box and put my lucky charm bracelet and my small silver hoop earrings.**

**I then went downstairs into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.**

_**Dear Kim and Joey,**_

_**I'm sorry for the short notice but I am going on a 4 month business trip in France for my fashion show I'm hosting. I hope you have a good first day **_**and good luck. If you make new friends you are more than welcome to have a sleepover, but no wild parties especially you Joey I remember the last one. I so sorry babies. The fridge is full of food that will last you the whole 4 months and there is an envelope with $1 million to spend, although you do have quite a bit in both of your accounts, but have the money just in case. I LOVE YOU!**

**Love Mom xxx**

**Kim- JOEY MOM HAS GONE ON ANOTHER TRIP! IF YOU MAKE ANY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL YOU CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER THAT GOES FOR ME ASWELL!**

**Joey- okay, you don't have to shout about it.**

**I didn't realize he came into the room.**

**Kim- sorry I thought you were upstairs.**

**Joey- it's okay sis, come on we are gonna be late for school.**

**I then grabbed an apple and got into my brothers car. He owns a black sports car, which always gets attention from everyone, the girls love it and that is why he has had so many girlfriends.**

_**In the car…**_

**Kim- hey, what school are we going to.**

**Joey- we are going to Seaford high.**

**Kim- cool, remember we need to find a new dojo to join.**

**Joey- yeh! Yeh!**

**I got bored so I put the radio on and listened to one direction. (btw I do not own one direction.) I love 1D, they are awesome.**

**Joey- Kimmy we're here.**

**I then punched him in the arm.**

**Joey- ow! What was that for!**

**Kim- DON'T. CALL. ME. KIMMY.**

**Joey then rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm in pain.**

**Kim- man up you big baby.**

**When I got out of the car I notice a motorcycle just pulled up beside us. The person on the motorcycle took his helmet off and let me tell ya he was HOT, SEXY,HOT- did I say that already?**

**I then realize I said that out loud.**

**HOT guy- I'm hot am I, every girl realizes I am HOT.**

**Kim- well..um..i..-**

**Joey- Kimmy are you blushing.**

**I then elbowed him in the stomach.**

**Kim- GO AWAY.**

**Joey- fine.**

**He then left to find the office.**

**HOT guy- so kimmy, you new here?**

**Kim- my names not kimmy, its kim, my idiotic brother just calls me that to annoy me and em yeh I am new. So who are you exactly?**

**HOT guy- im Jack Brewer, I am the bad boy of the school, what grades do you get?**

**Kim- I get straight A's.**

**Jack- so you're a sexy nerd.**

**He then put on of his strong ,muscular arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.**

**Kim- you know I like it when you call me that.**

**I said that with sarcasm.**

**Jack- well that's going to be my nickname for you, in fact you can be my sexy nerd.**

**Kim- oh good.**

**I also said that with complete sarcasm, I mean ive only known him for 2 minutes and I he is already hitting on me.**

**Joey- KIMMY, COME AND SIGN IN AT THE OFFICE NOW!**

**Kim- I got to go, bye.**

**Jack- bye babe.**

**Kim- that's another name I like, you just know how to make me happy.**

**Jack- your very clear with sarcasm ain't ya?**

**Kim- I've been told that before, see ya later "hot" bad boy.**

**I smiled at him and he smiled back and winked at me.**

**I finally arrived at the office, picked up my time table and my locker combination and then I went to my locker, to find jack surrounded by bad boys . I soon realized that we are locker neighbours, buddies whatever you like to call it.**

**Kim- excuse me, pardon me.**

**I was trying to get past them to get to my locker.**

**One of the bad boys- what it do girl?**

**Kim- sorry who are? **

**Jack- oh hey kim, this is jerry and this is your locker.**

**Kim- yep (pronouncing the p)**

**Jack- kwl locker buddy.**

**Kim- I kind of figured.**

**Jack- oh you don't seem too pleased about that sexy nerd.**

**I started to blush- play it cool kim.**

**Kim- I'm alright with it I guess.**

**I grabbed my books from the locker that has been put in for my classes, but Jack thought it would be funny to knock my books on the floor.**

**Jack- oops, soz babe.**

**Kim- why the hell would you do that?**

**I then bent down to pick my books and I noticed from the reflection of the window that jack and his gang were starring at my ass.**

**Kim- hey guys, take a picture it will last longer.**

**Jack- you would love that wouldn't ya, baby.**

**Kim- oh yeh sure I would.**

**Jack- I know everyone would.**

**Kim- your not really getting the sarcasm are ya?**

**He then snatched my timetable from me.**

**Jack- lucky you, you have the same classes as me for the whole day, see ya in class hotness.**

**I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry about this, stupid feelings.**

**I was on my way to AP maths when I bumped into someone.**

**Kim- I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.**

**Unknown- sorry, I'm just a bit clumsy today, you're the new kid, hi my name is Grace Thompson.**

**Kim- hey my name is Kim Crawford.**

**Grace- hey, can I look at your time table to see what classes you have got?**

**Kim- sure.**

**Grace- OMG! You have the same classes as me for the whole day, wanna walk with me to math?**

**Kim – yeh sure, your not the only one I have all my classes with.**

**Grace- who else is in the same classes as you.**

**Kim- Jack Brewer.**

**Grace- he is a complete ass.**

**Kim- yeh but he is a cute ass.**

**Grace- oooo, I see a crush coming on here.**

**Kim- No, I just think he is a little cute.**

**Jack- oh really, first im hot and now I'm cute, you just cant stop complementing me.**

**Kim- wow you have a big ego, the size of mexico.**

**He then kissed my cheek and winked at me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack- just to let you know I find you also cute and hmm sexy.**

**Kim- you do now, well boy ya gonna have to do a lot better if you wanna be with this girl (me), since we all know you have a crush on me.**

**Jack- in your dreams Crawford, I think we all know it's the other way round, babe.**

**He then kissed me on the cheek again and entered the classroom.**

**Kim- hello sir, I was wondering where I sit.**

**Teacher- i have been informed that you are the new student, am I correct Kim Crawford?**

**Kim- yes I am.**

**Teacher- well I'm Mr young.**

**Pahahaha, Mr young, more like Mr old, he looks like he is 60 with Botox.**

**Mr young- you will be sitting next to Jack Brewer.**

**Kim- thank you sir.**

**Really, I have to sit next to this jerk face; he is more annoying than my brother.**

**Jack- Hey sexy nerd.**

**Kim- hey bad boy.**

…

**Jack- can I borrow a pen, I forgot mine hun.**

**Kim- your lucky I have got a spare one honey bun.**

**I was laughing in my head, this is going to be a fun day hehe.**

**I gave him the pen and got on with my work. I then noticed jack staring at me focusing on my features.**

**Kim- umm can I help you.**

**Jack- you have flawless skin and your eyes are so beautiful.**

**He said it with pure seriousness. Letting out a genuine smile.**

**Kim- thanks Jackie, I do admit your hair looks so shiny and it smells great.**

**Jack- you can feel it if you want.**

**Kim- okay.**

**I then ran my petite fingers through his soft manly hair, glancing stares and weird looks from students in the class. I then thought it was time to get back to my work, which btw I nearly finished. I then smiled at him.**

…

**The bell rang for the end of 3****rd**** lesson, so that means its lunch time.**

**I grabbed my lunch and searched for a table to sit at.**

**Grace- hey, kim come and sit with me and my friends.**

**Kim- ok, kwl.**

**I walked over to their table and introduced myself.**

**Grace- this is Kelsey, Julie, Milton, eddie, sam and stacy.**

**Kim- hey, I'm kim Crawford.**

**I then sat down and started eating my apple when Jack and jerry came then sat beside me and said**

**Jack- hey gorgous, are you gonna eat that sandwich?**

**Kim- nope, you can have it.**

**He then ate a massive bite out of the sandwich and then he noticed me staring at him.**

**Jack- what?**

**I then kissed him on the cheek.**

"**you are just so darn cute," I said in a voice that I would use to talk to animals in.**

**Jack- I'm glad you finally noticed.**

**I then giggled at what he said.**

**Jack- you are cute when you giggle kimmers.**

**Grace- have you met the new boy, whats his name joey Crawford.**

**Kim- em yeh, he is my brother.**

**Kelsey- wow really, he is really popular and it's just his first day.**

**Joey- hey Kim, meet my new friends, James, harry and Liam, they are gonna stay over tonight.**

**Kim- kwl nice to meet you, but if any of you go through my stuff when you stay over I will karate chop you into next month got it.**

**The then took a massive gulp and nodded fast with wide eyes.**

**Joey- don't scare them with your karate threatening geez.**

**Jcak- wait kim you do karate, what belt are you?**

**Kim- im a em 2****nd**** degree black belt, same with my brother.**

**Jack- omg, same here, what dojo do you go to?**

**Kim- well me and joey are trying to find a good dojo in Seaford, do you know any?**

**Jack- I go to bobby wasabi dojo, I could take you there tomorrow.**

**I then ran up to him hugged him.**

**Kim- thank you! Thank you! Thankyou!**

**Jack- no probz babe, but I think I deserve something.**

**I know he is gesturing me to kiss him, although he isn't my boyfriend.**

**Kim- fine.**

**I then kissed him on the nose.**

**Jack- what about the lips? I'll get it later babe.**

**Joey- wait kim, do you have a boyfriend?**

**Kim+ jack- we are just friends.**

**Kelsey- but why do you kiss each other and hug each other.**

**Jack- cuz shes my sexy nerd.**

**Kim- and he's my bad boy.**

**They decided to drop it.**

**Joey- so are your friends staying tonight, kimmy?**

**I then slapped him on the arm.**

**Kim- I said don't call me kimmy!**

**Grace- I love sleepovers**

**Kelsey- me too**

**Julie- me three.**

**Jack- I'd love to come kim.**

**They were followed by nods. **

**Kim- fine , do you guys want to stay over tonight?**

**I got response of "of course".**

**Joey- kim, you and your friends are going to have to find your way home coz im taking the guys home.**

**Kim- fine is that alright with you guys?**

**Grace- sure, me and the girls have get our stuff and we are going shopping as well so we will come after**

**Jack- you can come on my motorbike.**

**Kim- thanks, babe.**

**Jack- we will just stop by at my house to pick up my stuff kay hotness.**

**Kim- okay sexy.**

**RING! The bell rang for class.**

…

**The rest of the day went by quickly and I was now putting my stuff away in my jack came and hugged me from behind.**

**Jack- hey baby.**

**Kim- hey sexy.**

**I then noticed everyone has left school.**

**Kim- hey we should probably go.**

**Jack- wait you still owe me a kiss remember, wanna kiss now?**

**Kim- absolutely. **

**I then started to lean in and I kissed him on the lips as he kissed back not realizing his hands cupped my ass. I grabbed a fist full of his beautiful hair. We then broke apart from the lack of air.**

**Jack- you're a good kisser.**

**Kim- you're not too bad yourself, I bet you loved cupping my ass babe.**

**Jack- I did very much sexy.**

**Kim- good.**

**We then made it to his motorcycle.**

**Jack- hop on babe.**

**I then got on the motorcycle and we headed to jack's house, when we got there I then noticed that he was my neighbour.**

**Jack- why do you seem so shocked?**

**Kim- Because aparantly seem to be your neighbour, I live right there.**

**Pointing at the house next to his.**

**Jack- awesome.**

**Kim- oh yes it is babe.**

**Jack- lets go in to my house.**

**Jack's pov**

**I am so happy that kim is living next door, I think I have developed a crush for her, I mean who wouldn't, she is beautiful, smart, tough, feisty, hot, sexy- may I go on, and let me tell you that kiss earlier was amazing, I just wanna kiss her al the time, I know we will be more then friends.**

**I went into my house.**

**Jack- hey mom, im home.**

**Jack's mom- hey sweetie, I'm off on a business trip to France, I should tell you I am going with the neighbour, Louise Crawford, jack can you introduce me to this beautiful girl?**

**Kim- hi I'm Kim Crawford, im a friend of Jack's, nice to meet you.**

**Friends, that hurt.**

**Jack's mom- nice to meet you to, oh and please call me Jane, and you are Louise Crawford's daughter aren't you?**

**Kim- yes I am.**

**Jane- we'll Im going on that business trip to france with her, I'm just catching the later flight and we have organized jack to stay with you for 4 months.**

**Kim- that's kwl.**

**Jack- awesome.**

**Jane- I'm glad your okay with that, I must dash, here's the spare key if you need anything.**

**Jane then left the house.**

**Jack- I'll go get my stuff.**

**Kim- okay, ill just watched TV.**

**Jack- okay babe.**

**I then winked at her ad then I heard her giggle, aw she is just so cute- jack get yourself together you are a bad boy, kiss her when you want, take control.**

**I like that idea.**

**I got all my stuff, I wont get all my stuff for 4 monts,I mean I have a spare key and she has a washing machine.**

**I then came down the stairs to see Kim watching doctor who.**

**Kim- don't you dare exterminate him,**

**EXTERMINATE!**

**Jack- kim, lets go.**

**we went to her house to find everyone waiting for us.**

**half an hour later.**

**we decided to put our pjs on and watch a movie, and let me tell ya Kim look hot in her short shorts and tank top, I want to kiss her so badly.**

**kim- hey, jack are you alright with staying in the guest room next to my bedroom.**

**jack- sure whatever.**

**she then kissed me on the cheek.**

**the movie finished and we played truth or dare.**

**jerry- jack truth or dare.**

**jack- dare**

**Jerry- I dare you to kiss Kim for 30 seconds**

**jack-okay, are you alright with that Kim?**

**kim- absolutly, babe**

**i then pushed her onto the floor and slammed my lips on hers, moving my lips down to her neck and then her waist and waistline. I heard her moan, which turned me on.**

**kim- wow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kickin it new love

Chapter 3

Kim pov

That kiss was passionate and amazing- omg I can't believe I kissed him, Jack Brewer.

Truth or dare went on for another 15 mins, god it was so awkward, until grace yawned.

Grace- hey, guys, im gonna go to bed we have school tomorrow.

Milton and Julie- me to

Then we all decided to go to bed.

When everyone was upstairs doing god knows what I went to the movie room and see my bro, he always has great advice.

Kim- hey joey.

Joey- hey sis, wassup?

Kim- em, can I talk to you in private?

Joey- sure, ill be right back guys.

Harry- k, dude

…..

We then went to the snack room, which is a room with junk food and it also next to the arcade.

Joey- ok kim wassup?

Kim- I kissed Jack, it was for truth or dare and I am starting to feel these tingly feelings when he touches me or he is around me and I keep on getting butterflies.

Joey- aw my baby sis is growing up.

Kim- JOEY!

Joey- ok, calm do you like like him?

kim- em yes.

joey-well tell him how you feel, for him he should know how you feel, I mean I know you two like each other, with the way you two always call each other babe, sexy, hotness-

kim- ok, I get it! I'll go talk to him.

joey- good, if you have any other problems come to me, but not new because I'm watching a really scary horror movie.

kim- ok, love ya bro, see ya tomorrow.

joey- love ya to.

...

i then made my way to jacks bedroom to find him scoundrel asleep, ok I might tell him tomorrow.

next morning

grace pov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Now I know how Kim feels, stupid school.

i got up and got dressed put on my floral pattern lace top, my green mid- knee length skirt with my cream belt, I then put on my make up and curled my hair and put on my flats.

i went down stairs and started to smell a delicious scent of pancakes. I then wondered into the kitchen to find Joey making breakfast- god he is adorable, I'm falling for best friends brother.

Grace- hey Joey.

joey- morning grace.

wow my heart skipped a beat as he said my name perfectly, expecially with that southern accent of his.

i then heard loud footsteps, it sounded like elephants- no just loud teenage boys, jerry, Eddie and Milton came in begging for Joey for pancakes.

grace- oy boys, be patient let the cook do his job.

joey- thanks grace

grace- no probs.

he then smiled at me, I think I stopped breathing for a bit.

after a few minutes the girls except for Kim came down stairs all dressed and ready.

grace- em shouldn't someone wake kim and jack up?

kelsey- yeh, I'll wake up kim and jerry will wake up jack.

jerry- NO! Last time I woke jack up, it was like waking up an angry gorilla' it was not swag, yo. I say you wake kim up and kim should wakes jack up, problem solved.

kelsey- oh fine.

kelsey pov.

i walked into Kim's room, which btw is huge.

kelsey- Kim, wake up

no answer

- wake up!

raising my voice, nothing

- WAKE UP KIM!

kim- aahhhh, what was the for?

kelsey- you wouldn't wake up, p.s. You need to wake jack up, good luck and good bye.

kims pov

im a little confused on why kelsey said good luck to me after she told me I had to wake jack up, I mean it shouldn't be that bad.

i got up and went into jacks room to wake him up.

kim- wake up jack,WAKE UP Jack.

i then climbed onto the bed, grabbed one of the pillows and started waking him with it.

jack- stop Kim, I don't want to get up!

kim- fine

i then sat top of him.

jack- Kim, get off me.

i then got closer and whispered

kim- make me.

I then kissed him on the lips lightly.

he then flipped us over, so he was on top of more and he kissed me harder as I wrapped my leads around his waist, while he cupped my ass.

he started rubbing his hands up and down my thigh, while I felt his abs.

i then broke the kissing session, leaving him with a confused face.

kim- as fun as this is we need to get ready for school hotness.

jack- fine babe.

he then got up and went to the bathroom slamming the door.

is he mad at me? What did I do?

jacks pov

stupid feelings- jack I told you not to let you hormones take over you. Ahh stupid coincious, I mean I think I love kim, but what if she doesn't feel the same way- dude she was the one who kissed you first. I know but what if thinks turn awkward, what if we get into a fight and ruin our friendship, - talk to her man.

fine!

i exited the bathroom, just as Kim was exiting her bedroom dressed beautifully as usual.

she was wearing a black mini skirt, with a yellow, floral top and a blue dropped leather jacket, god she looked sexy.

jack- hey kim, sorry about earlier.

kim- it's fine

jack- I'm just not a morning person.

kim- its ok, babe

I then smiled at that name.

jack- hey how about I get ready and we can ride on my motorbike.

kim- sounds cool, I'll be downstairs eating a pancake, you want one?

jack- sure, babe, I'll be down soon babe.

i got ready pretty quickly and went downstairs, seeing Kim with chocolate on here lips.

kim- hey, btw we are meeting everyone at school, clause they already left.

jack- ok, cool, Kim you have a little on your lips, let me get it.

i then started to lean in and I kissed her lips noticing she started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around my neck, while I wrapped mine around her waist.

jack- lets go to school, then we can finish this later.

kim pov

omg! He is gorgeous, i want to kiss him all day, but sadly, stupid school has to interrupt our fun.

we were heading out the door when my phone rang

kim- hello

unknown- hello Kimberly

oh no, it's my rich, posh, snobby, arrogant, selfish cousins, Taylor and Ronald from my moms family.

what could they possibly want?

kim- why are you ringing me?

taylar- we have been informed by your mother that we will be visiting you at around 4pm this afternoon.

kim- WHAT!

jack gave me a weird, confused look and I then blew him a kiss and winked at him.

kim- well I'm not sure if I will be at home cause I'm checking out a new dojo for karate-

taylar- wait you still do that horrifying, violent sport, I thought it was a phase, Hun karate is just for boys.

kim- EXCUSE ME KARATE IS NOT A BOY SPORT!

ronald- what ever

kim- btw my brother Joey will be in at 4pm.

taylar- what is btw?

ronald- I don't know, probably some southern talk, good day kimmy

kim- bye, ohh god.


	4. Chapter 4

Kickin it new love

Chapter 4

Jacks pov

Jack- em Kim are you okay?

Kim- err, um, yeh, it's just my snobby, bossy, rich son of a –

Jack –KIM

Kim- sorry, cousins are coming to stay.

Jack- what's wrong with that?

Kim- they are super bossy, they like proper cooked meals, they don't watch TV and we have to go to the opera with them every time they come. They call me a girly-boy, telling me I dress and act like a boy, who does 'stupid' karate. Oh I wonder if my cousins from my dad's side are coming, cause they normally do when my cousins from my mom's side. I seem to always have more common with them, we normally, ditch the royal twats and go see a horror movie, or go to the arcade. Ill rings my mom.

Oh man, I hope we don't have to see the opera, it is so not manly, and it will ruin my rep.

Kim's pov

I then rang my mom.

Kim's mom- hey sweetie.

Kim- hey, why didn't you tell me that Taylor and Ronald are coming to stay?

Kim's mom- sorry sweetie, I forgot to tell you, but you should be happy to know that you cousins, Zane and Drake are coming you know the ones from you dads side.

Kim- its fine mom and I'm glad Zane and Drake are coming to stay here. Otherwise it will not be pretty.

Kim's mom- ok honey, don't cause trouble though, I have to go, love you, bye.

Kim- love you to, bye.

…..

At school.

Me and Jack have just arrived at the school's parking lot.

I got of the motorbike and handed the helmet to Jack.

Kim- thanks for the ride jack.

Jack- no probz.

He then pulled me and I banged into his hard muscular chest as his arm made his way around my waist.

He then brought his mouth to my ear and whispered.

Jack- not a problem at all.

….

The school day went by with a blur, and I am talking to my brother at my locker.

Joey- we better not be going to the opera tonight, its so lame.

Kim- em, I dont want to go at all, why do they have to be so boring.

Joey- I know right, at least Zane and Drake will be there.

Kim- yeh, and jack.

Joey- oh yeh your boyfriend.

Kim- shut up, I don't know what we are, its complicated, I feel butterflies everytime he is near me or talks to me ore even touches me . I can say I cant get him out of my mind.

Joey- wow that's pretty deep.

I gave him a small smile.

Joey- ok, ill see ya later, im going bowling with the guys, while you go to that dojo thing.

Kim- okay, see ya later bro.

…..

Jack- hey kimmy.

Kim- DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT.

Jack- ok chill babe.

Kim- lets go to the dojo you were going on about.

Jack- ok, lets go.

….

At the dojo.

I entered the dojo, which was in the seaford mall, handy.

As soon as I walked in there was a strange, small, man with dirty blonde hair attacking a vending machine, it's a bit random. Well im assuming he is the sensei, considering he is the only on here and is wearing a karate gi.

Jack- hey Rudy, this is kim she wants to join the dojo.

I then saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton standing.

Jerry- look chica, we don't just let anyone in the dojo, your gonna have to pass a test.

Is this kid serious, there's a test, easy as.

Kim- ok.

I then walked over to a few dummies, and no I'm not talking about Jerry. I then knocked them all down 10 seconds flat.

Jerry- so what do you guys say?

Jack- she's in.

Eddie- she's pretty

Milton -A+

I then smiled at them.

…..

Rudy- ok guys we are going to do some sparring today. Ok so Milton your with Eddie, Jerry your with Kim and Jack your with me.

We got into our stances.

Rudy- GO!

I then punched jerry, he then winced but caught it and tried to do an effective kick, but I blocked. I then decided to step up my game.

When jerry tried to punch me I caught his fist and flipped him.

He then started his war chanting and speaking bad words in Spanish.

Kim- BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! BOOM! BOOM! NO ONE MESSES WITH KIM CRAWFORD! Who else wants some of this?

They all then started hiding behind Jack.

Jack- I do.

Kim- huh?

I then heard my phone beep.

I got a text from my bro.

_Hey kimmy, the royal twats are here, you and Jack need to come home now, we are going to go and see the Mets, and no I do not mean the baseball, I mean the frickin opera, isn't that great, oh and Zane and Drake are also _

I then texted back

_Ok bro, see ya soon xx_

….

Kim- come on Jack we need to go, my cousins are here, we need to get ready for the opera we are seeing tonight.

Jack- oh Kimmy, do we have to go to the opera?

Kim- don't call me kimmy, and yes we have to go.

Jerry- pahhahahaha, you have to go to the opera, oh man that's –pahahaha.

Kim- oh don't worry Jerry, you guys have to come to.

Milton- hey, im ok with that, did you know that opera is an art form in which singers and musicians perform a dramatic work combining text (called a libretto) and musical score, usually in a theatrical setting.

Eddie- did you know I don't care?

Jerry- what why do we have to go?

Kim- because if you don't I will tell everyone you just got beaten by a girl.

Jerry- fine.

Kim- are you guys in?

Eddie- fine.

Rudy- ok, fine.

Milton- im looking forward to it.

Kim- ok meet us at the seaford theatre at 6pm.

Rudy- ok, see y'all then.

….

We then arrived at the house, I then noticed it was 5:15pm.


	5. Chapter 5

Kickin it new love chapter 5

Kim pov

We were nearly at my house, like 5 mins away, but my legs were actually about to fall off.

Kim- Jackie?

Jack- yes kimmy

Kim- please can you give me a piggy back home? My legs are tired.

Jack- no, you can walk.

I then gave him the puppy dog look.

Kim- pwease Jackie.

Jack- no kim

I then got closer to him and whispered.

Kim- please Jackie, I love you so much.

I then started to kiss up and down his cheek. He then responded with a moan of pleasure, I can tell he was turned on.

He then grabbed my waist and kissed me full on the lips, which was full of lust and passion, I literally melted into the kiss.

He then broke the kiss and whispered.

Jack- you may have won this time, but I will be the one to win tonight and you'll will have to reward me Crawford.

He then winked seductively, man I love this dude.

Kim- whatever you say, now can I get a piggy back?

Jack- way to ruin the moment kim, hop on.

I then giggled at his response, I'm so glad he lives with me.

…

We arrived back home, I opened the house to see my bro, Zane, Drake, Taylor and Ronald in the most formal and fanciest outfits you could ever imagine. I couldn't help but laugh.

I could see Zane, Drake and Joey giving me the finger and death glares, whereas the royal twats were looking at me confusingly.

I could tell they were itching themselves to get back in there 'bad boy' clothes.

Jack- kim, I don't have to dress like that do i?

Kim- you shouldn't be the one to complain, I have to where a stupid royal gown dress thing.

Taylor- actually kim, I have picked out a more flattering outfit for you, come with me and we will make you beautiful.

Ok I'm scared.

She dragged me upstairs and too my room.

Taylor- kim your outfit is in the bathroom, when you come out, I will do your make up and your hair, so hurry up.

….

I came out of the bathroom to reveal me in a black dress that went down to my mid-thigh, I'm not gonna lie, taylor picked good.

Kim- wow, taylor you have better taste than I thought.

Taylor- thanks , I know.

And there's the self- centred, big headed Taylor I know.

…

Finally, I was ready.

it took so long, that I thought it was nearly Christmas.

I walked down stairs to find only jack sitting and watching the Simpsons on the TV.

Kim- hey, where is everyone?

Jack- in the games room, your brother, Zane and Drake are trying to explain to Ronald and Taylor what air hockey is.

Kim- REALLY?! I taught them how to play air hockey, how can they suddenly not know what air hockey is? Im gonna have to get them a manual.

Jack- haha, anyways wow!

I then started to look around the room.

Kim- what?

Jack- you look hot

Kim- aw thanks and DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!

He then got closer and closer to me as I stepped back, I then realized I had my back to they wall. Jack then came so close that there was no gap between us. I can feel the sexual tension. He is so hot. Oh, someone please call the fire station cause he is smoking.

Jack- we better get going, before we are late.

Way to ruin the moment.

No, he is not going to turn me on and leave me.

He was about to turn around when I grabbed his face and smashed my lips aginst his. He then suddenly kissed back with hunger, he then squeezed my ass, which made me moan with pleasure.

….

Taylor- ahem, do you mind? We have to leave now.

We then broke apart, panting and trying to catch our breathe.

Kim- fine, let's go.

Jack then grabbed my wrist and whispered…

Jack- we'll finish this later.

I then nodded with agreement.

….

We arrived at the opera and met up with the guys.

It is now half way through the production and I am already starting to die with boredom.

I can tell that everyone else is feeling the same way by looking at their facial expressions, its actually kinda hilarious.

The only people who are enjoying it is, Milton, the royal cousins and Rudy.

…..

Zane- hey kim, Drake and I are going to the movies to watch the woman in black 3D, you wanna come?

Kim- yeh, sure, but don't you hate horror movies?

Zane- yeh, there scary, but anything's better than this junk.

I nodded in agreement.

Kim- lets go.

Zane- wait, but don't you wanna ask your boyfriend and your friends if they wanna come?

Kim- boyfriend?

Zane- em, yeh, the one with the shaggy brown hair and the one who we keep seeing you swallowing.

I then blushed a bit.

Kim- em… he is not my boyfriend

Zane- but, why were you two kissing when we came downstairs?

Kim- it was in the heat of the moment. But, to be honest, I don't know what is going on between us, maybe I have feelings for him, I don't know.

Zane- it will be ok, I know you two will work it out somehow.

Kim- I hope so.

….

Kim- hey guys, me and my cool cousins are going to the movies?

Jack- oh cool, have fun, while we are stuck here bored as hell.

Kim- you are really getting good at sarcasm, I must be growing on you.

I then winked at him.

…..

Kim- hey guys, you wanna come to the movies with me, Zane and Drake?

Jerry- YES PLEASE, anything to get out of this rubbish.

I then let out a small giggle after jerry's response.

Jack- aw kimmy, you are so cute when you giggle.

Kim- aw thanks, but what have i told you about calling me kimmy.

He then smiled at me, god he's cute.

….

Zane- kim, should we get your brother?

I looked at joey, to see he looked like he was about to cry with disgrace and boredom.

Kim- ya know what, I think he'll be fine haha.

Zane- ok, lets go

…..

After the movie…

Jerry- yo man, that was scary as hell, The Woman in Black, just came right at ya.

Kim- yeh, it was 3D, that was the point

*facepalm*

Wow, what a genius.

…

We were heading back to the car when 'what makes you beautiful' by one direction blasted from my phone.

I looked to see it was joey, oh god he is gonna complain for leaving him.

Kim- hey bro, wassup?

Joey- oh im fine, just getting ditched by my sis and listening to people scream at the top of their lungs.

You can tell where I learned sarcasm, hehe.

Kim- sorry bro, we were went to the movies.

Joey- its fine, but we have another 10 mins before this hell show finishes, so just head home now.

Kim- kk, love ya

Joey- love ya to kim.

And with that we hung up on eachother.

…..

I turned around to see everyone, but jack disappeared.

Kim- Jack, again, where is everyone?

Jack- they went to falafel phils, they asked us if we wanted to go, but I said we have business to take care of.

He said that in a seductive way.

Kim- oh, well lets go, my lips need to be with yours.

I then realized Jack was getting a boner.

Jack- oh, kim you turn me on.

Kim- oh, yeh I can tell.

He then started to blush to a dark red. Red as blood.

Kim- lets go babe

…

At home…

Jack then pushed me against the wall and smashed his lips against mine, as I tangled my hands in his hair.

I then released from him.

Kim- em… jack, what are we doing?

Jack- what you don't like it?

I noticed the concern and confusion in his eyes.

Kim- no, of course I do, it's just we aren't even together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jack- thanks for making it awkward.

Kim- sorry, I was just asking, babe.

Trying to lighten the mood.

Jack- let's just forget about this and us.

Kim- but…

He simply ignored me and furiously ran to his room and slammed his door.

Oh, man I messed up so bad.

Kim- why am I such an idiot?

…..

Next day

Everything is so awkward between me and jack now. STUPID LOVE AND FEELINGS AND ALL THAT CRAP!

He hardly said a word to me this morning and when he did he would glare at me and tell me to shut up. I guess this is what heart-breaking feels like.

….

At school

I walked into school as normal, but still feeling depressed and hurt.

I didn't speak to anyone, especially jack, he probably thinks I'm an idiot.

….

I went to my locker as usual, unfortunately I'm next to jack, so it is super awkward.

I went to my locker to reveal jack _**MAKING OUT**_ with one of the plastics of the school. Ok now I'm broken.

_**OMG!**_

_**Whats gonna happen next?**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
